Serius Iuguolo
by forevergreybacksenemy
Summary: Voledemort was an insane serial killer in Britain. After escaping from jail, he lurks in the darkness. But the investigation of Vernon Dursley's death by the Smithsonian lab begins to shed new light. How far will they go to catch this dangerous criminal?
1. Prologue

**Serius Iuguolo - Serial Killer****  
~forevergreybacksenemy~**

**I got bored. That is all I can say. The plot is *hopefully* tightly weaved in this story, so pay attention to details...**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bones or Harry Potter, I would have a wonderful grand piano in my living room. But, if I turn my head to look, I see my ancient upright. Yeah, I don't own Bones or HP :'(.**

**CLARIFICATION: Magic does not exist in this story.**

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue:**_

Harry Potter was normal kid, growing up in Little Winging, Surry. Harry lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursleys, because his parents were killed by a serial killer – Tom Riddle. His social worker, Albus Dumbledore checked in once and a while but was fooled by Mrs. Dursley's acting and Mr. Dursley's money. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was arrested, making him unavailable to adopt Harry.

We all know that Harry would have been better off taken in by some other family, perhaps adopted by a childless couple or sent into foster care to a family full of siblings, but he had living, maternal relatives. Well, that, and Dumbledore turned a blind eye on some aspects of Harry's early life – such as the fact that until he was ten, his aunt and uncle forced him to do all the chores (yard work, cooking, cleaning, etc.).

When he turned ten, however, Harry entered junior high. Schoolwork picked up and Petunia Dursley dropped a few chores off Harry's to-do list. He never had a great education, attending public school, but when Harry found he could very well snag a scholarship to college if he raised his grades he put more effort into his studies.

Harry's favorite subjects, science (particularly that concerning the study of human remains), and sociology (specifically criminology - yes, muggle Harry still has to be the good guy, fighting for "justice" in a non-Light Yagami kind of way) led him into a full scholarship to college. From there, Harry worked his way through grad school to get his PhD. Funds left to him by his parents supported him.

The Dursley's did not contact Harry whilst he was in school. It was only after he found his first job as a forensic anthropologist that he received any calls.

**NOTE: Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort) was a serial killer in Britain during the late 1900's. His signatures were the unique poison he used to kill his victims along with a strange snake marking that appeared at all the crime scenes that could be linked to Riddle (coincidently, the mark was branded onto all members of the "Death Eater" gang that was started by Riddle and several of his prison-mates). It was rumored Riddle died in prison, but his cellmate Peter Pettigrew states he escaped with the help of Sirius Black, a guard for the prison. Black was locked up immediately and Pettigrew was let out on probation for speaking, but none of the authorities could find Riddle. There are rumors that Tom Riddle escaped the country and traveled south to Albania, but no one can know for sure. Harry Potter was the only known survivor of Riddle's wrath. If Tom Riddle were ever to resurface, it is suspected he would go after Harry Potter and try to finish what he started. Riddle's case has been examined by several doctors. Each claims he was insane; he should be locked up. One recurring pattern that led them to this assumption was Voldemort's obsession with the number seven. Every victim was cut into seven, his total number of victims was seventy-seven (or would have been, if not for Harry's survival) and his gang of "Death Eaters" never had more than seven living members at any one time.**

000

"Hello, Doctor H. J. Potter speaking." Harry answered his phone impatiently.

"Doctor?" a surprised voice murmured. "Harry, you're a doctor now?"

"Who is this?"

"Dursley." A voice answered. "Harry…. I… well, Vernon was missing. We hadn't seen him for weeks."

"Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon is missing? Really?" Harry asked, walking away from the corpse he was speculating in his lab.

"Well, _was_ missing. Someone found him. In the U.S., actually. He's – they say he's dead…" Petunia's voice faltered. "And, well, I know you're life wasn't the best here, but, Vernon… He's gone now… and I wanted to talk to you… Reconcile…"

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say. He had always thought that _both_ his aunt and uncle hated him. He knew that Petunia was, in a way, replaced by his mother, Lily, in her family - as Lily was always the more intelligent and popular sister. He also knew that his uncle fell in love with Lily first, but when she chose Harry's father, James, instead, Vernon made due with Petunia. It all sounded like a soap opera to Harry… But, the facts, it seemed, were misleading. His aunt did not hate him, as Harry thought.

"The investigators will not, erm, let us bury him yet…. Until the funeral, do you want to come stay with Dudley and I?" the woman almost sounded scared.

"Well, uh, I guess so… Sure." Harry answered. At that moment, a coworker called to Harry.

"Dr. Potter! We need you to examine these fractures on the corpse! It may very well be possible that the victim received a blow to the head."

"It sounds like I'm needed… Thank you for calling Aunt Petunia. When will I see you?" Harry asked.

"Victim…? Corpse…? Blow to the head…? What in the world?" She murmured. "Oh, right. Monday perhaps?"

"I will see you Monday then, Aunt Petunia." Harry hung up and turned to his coworker. "I do believe you just succeeded in scaring my aunt severely. Nice work. Now, let me see the skull."


	2. Chapter 1

[NOTE: Magic never existed.]

CHAPTER 1

_**Knock knock.**_

"Dudley, will you get the door? It might be Harry." Petunia called from the kitchen.

"Right mum." Dudley opened the front door. Instead of finding his scrawny, black-haired cousin, he found a strange woman and man on the doorstep.

"Are you Dudley Dursley?" the man asked, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Yes. Who are you?" Dudley eyed the man suspiciously. He was definitely not Harry Potter. He actually sounded American.

"Agent Seely Booth, F.B.I., United States. This," he motioned to the woman next to him, "is my associate, Doctor Temperence Brennen."

The woman, Dr. Brennen, jumped into the conversation. "We would like to ask and you your mother a few questions about your father."

Dudley stood shocked for a moment. 'People came from America to ask us questions about Dad?' "Oh, uh, come in."

"Thank you." Agent Booth said as he stepped inside.

"Now, where is your mother?" the other American asked.

"Mum! There are some Americans here about Dad! They want to talk to you." Dudley called to the kitchen. Petunia bustled out, still wearing her apron.

"What about Harry? Is he here?" she asked her son.

"Who is Harry?" Dr. Brennen spoke up.

"Oh, hello. Harry is my nephew. He was coming to stay for a little while. We needed to talk some things over regarding my husband. I am Petunia Dursley, by the way."

"Regarding your husband? You mean, like his will or his money?" Agent Booth questioned.

"Not exactly… You see, my husband was a very stubborn man. He wanted everything thing his way and that didn't exactly include my late sister's son. He… well… he was never friendly with Harry. I want to resolve some issues with him."

"Hmm. Bones, that could be a motive." Agent Booth muttered to Dr. Brennen.

"So, why are you here again?"Dudley asked them.

"Right. It seems Mr. Dursley died of a chemically induced heart attack. After which, his body was disposed in an underground tunnel used by maintenance workers." Dr. Brennen gave a succinct explanation.

"Vernon? In a tunnel?"

"Well, technically, it was a sewer." Booth explained.

"You found my uncle in a sewer?" a tall black haired man entered. "It was open." He gestured to the front door.

"Oh, erm, hello Harry." Petunia said. "This is Agent Seely Booth, F.B.I. and Doctor Temperence Brennen."

"They're investigating Dad's death." Dudley added.

"So you're the cousin?" Booth asked. He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Yes. Doctor Harry Potter." Harry grasped it.

"What do you work on with your PhD, Dr. Potter?" Dr. Brennen asked.

"Forensic anthropology. I work in a lab just outside of London, examining remains. I also have a master's degree in sociology."

Agent Booth raised his eyebrows. "That is almost exactly what you do," he motioned to his companion. "Look at lots of bones and dead stuff."

"Is that really what you do Harry?" Dudley asked.

"Pretty much. What about you Dudley? What do you do now?" Harry asked.

"Sell drills. Just like Dad, except, well, less successfully." He looked down at his feet sheepishly.

000

"So, how was my uncle killed?"

"He was poisoned, essentially. The poison caused a heart attack." Dr. Brennen explained. "When he was found in the sewer however, he was chopped into seven pieces."

"Poisoned and chopped into seven pieces? Was there a symbol around the crime scene that looked like this…" Harry pulled his left sleeve up to show a scar of a slithering snake and skull.

[AN – Because there was no killing curse in this story, there is no lightning scar. However, I thought Harry needed some sort of scar, so I thought it could make sense if Riddle branded his victim, cutting deep to leave a scar.]

"Possibly. Why do you have that mark?" Agent Booth asked.

"There was a serial killer, Tom Riddle – a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, that went about killing people almost thirty years ago. He tortured, poisoned, and butchered his seventy-six victims. Tom Riddle always left the snake marking at the scenes and later used the mark to signify members of his 'Death Eater' gang in prison." Harry explained.

"Were you part of this gang?" Booth asked Harry in an accusing tone.

"My parents were killed by Riddle. That's how I came about this scar – not through illegal activities. Anyway, Riddle was caught years ago, but he escaped. He may have been the one to come after my uncle."

"Interesting…" Dr. Brennen muttered. "I don't think I've ever heard of him."

"The government tried to keep it hushed up. The Prime Minister was guaranteed to be sacked if he let slip there was a dangerous serial killer around."

Booth chuckled, "That certainly would frighten the country a bit."

"Booth, it's not something to laugh about." Dr. Brennen said, nudging the FBI agent. "Well, thank you for that information, Dr. Potter. We will be continuing the investigation in America. Will you tell us where we can contact you if we have any questions?"

"I'll be staying here for a while. I might stay with a friend in London if they need a consult at work. Let me write down the address for you."

000


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter! Yay! This took a lot longer than I anticipated, many apologies to all my readers. Well, without further adieu, here you are: **

CHAPTER 2

"Tom Riddle? You mean, as in Lord Voldemort?" Sweets asked, shocked.

"You know of him? So he's real?" Booth asked.

"Real? He was the biggest threat to Great Britain in his time. Worst than Jack the Ripper! That case was covered up until recently- how do you know about it?"

"We met one of the survivors. He was an anthropologist in England. His uncle was recently killed - the Dursley case."

"A survivor? There was only one. His name was-"

"Harry Potter." Brennen finished.

"You met Harry Potter? How was he? He can't have found out about who Riddle was until last year… Was he stable?"

"You mean like, in the head? He seemed so, though he had a physical scar." Booth answered.

"A snake slithering from a skull. On his left arm." Brennen explained.

"That is amazing! I can't believe you met Harry Potter."

"Why is it so amazing?"

"He was only a baby when his family was targeted. His parents were killed, but Riddle couldn't kill Harry."

"_Couldn't_?"

"He couldn't bring himself to do it. He saw a piece of himself in the baby boy and couldn't kill it. Or, at least, that is what the psychologists at the prison claimed. Riddle was speculated by so many people and each one was fascinated by this."

"A killer showing mercy? For a baby?" Booth asked.

"Well – this confirms Dr. Potter's story. And might give us a lead as to what went on." Brennen said.

"You need to be cautious on this case."

"Yeah, yeah Sweets. We know – we've worked with serial killers before. " Booth remarked impatiently. With that, he shut the laptop he and Brennen were using.

000

"Where are Brennen and Booth? I found something." Hodgins said to Angela.

"You didn't know? They're in England." She told him.

"No. I wasn't informed. Well, I'll have to Skype them…" he entered his office again and logged into his computer.

"Hey Hodgins, any new developments?" Brennen asked from the screen.

"I found traces from the pollen of a flower – the 'rarus indicium'." Hodgins said eagerly.

" 'The rare sign'?"

"Well yeah, but the name isn't important. The plant is. It only grows in one garden throughout a one-thousand mile radius from here!"

"One garden? Where?" Bones inquired.

"The garden located within Jeffersonian grounds." The male scientist answered her. "Dursley was killed here – then carried to the sewers through an underground tunnel that runs along the road here…" he pulled up a map of the Jeffersonian grounds and pointed out to her where the road was.

"Tom Riddle works with us somehow…" she concluded. "Booth! Come here!"

The FBI agent hurried over. "What, Bones?"

"Tom Riddle works at the Jeffersonian. And it seems, by the location of where he killed Vernon Dursley, he works in the lab directly."

Booth's brow furrowed. "Are you sure that is true?"

"Hodgins found a plant that only grows in our gardens." His partner replied.

"Wow. This can't be good…" Booth ran his hand through his hair. "And during all this – we're in _England_!"

"We're going to need some help from outside the Smithsonian…."

000

"You want me to come to America?" Harry asked Dr. Brenan with disbelief. "Why would you want me to go back with you?"

"Well, you see Dr. Potter…. It seems Tom Riddle works inside the Smithsonian. We need outside help." Temperence explained.

"He _works _with you?"

"Apparently, so are you going to help us or not?" Booth asked.

"How long will I have to stay in Washington D.C.?" Harry asked.

"We don't know yet. Why do you ask?"

"I have to take care of my godson. He's with his grandmother right now, but I have to pick him up this weekend. I can't spend much time away from him."

"Why don't you bring him with you?" Brennen inquired.

"It's summer. There is no schooling to occupy him."

"How old is he?"

"Teddy is twelve." Harry said, proudly.

"My son Parker is that age. They can spend time together." Booth suggested. "Can you help us?"

Harry thought a moment. "What are the details of the job?"

"You'd work with our team on the next few cases. Somebody in the lab will gradually grow closer to you. That is how we'll know the guy is-"

"Voldemort. I'm just the bait is what you're saying. Hmm… this sounds quite dangerous…" Harry pondered.

"If your work in the lab is satisfactory, we can hire you after we capture Riddle." Brennen suggested.

"When am I leaving?"

000

"Come Teddy! Keep up." Harry called in the crowded airport. The skinny red-haired boy ran to catch up with his godfather.

"Here, Harry." He said as they exited the terminal.

"Where are they?" Harry spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Who?" Teddy asked.

"The doctor and the agent I told you about." Harry replied. "Never mind – I spotted them. In the black suit there." He pointed.

"I see them now." The boy responded. He followed Harry to Booth's car.

"My godson, Theodore or Ted. Ted, this is Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperence Brennen."

"Hullo." Ted waved.

"Nice to meet you. Now come on Dr. Potter, we have a crime scene to investigate."

"Cool." Teddy said.

"You aren't going, kid. I'm dropping you off with my son Parker to keep you out of harm's way." Booth explained.

"Aw…" the boy grumbled. "Wait, how old is Parker? Is he a little kid?"

"He's twelve – don't worry." Booth chuckled. "Now let's go people."

Harry and Teddy loaded their suit cases and climbed into the back seat of the black car.

"So, where is this crime scene?" Harry asked.

"At a small vacation cottage about ten miles from here."

"Interesting. When was it discovered?"

"About an hour by two very surprised hikers." Brennen told him.

"Hey Harry, how'd you end up with this job?" Theodore asked.

"A ton of school and a dead uncle, now that I think about it." Harry said.

000

"Hi, I'm Parker." Booth's son greeted Theodore.

"Hullo, I'm Ted." He greeted.

"Okay Ted, we've got to go. You two have fun." Harry said. The adults left in Booths car towards the new crime scene.

"So what do you do when your dad's at work?" Ted asked.

"Well, I stay with my mom. Sometimes I go to the park or go to the diner with Dr. Brennen."

"Dr. Brennen? Is she his girlfriend?" Ted asked.

"No, but they like each other enough that they should be married already." He laughed. "But that's old news. What about your dad? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He's actually my godfather, but no. He was dating this girl named Ginny for a while, but she went into psychology." Ted replied.

"Psychologists are really weird. My dad works with one."

"Tell me about it."

000


End file.
